MONDE DIFFICILE, AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE
by Brittana1409
Summary: OS Clexa. L'une de sang royal, l'autre fille du peuple. L'amour triomphera-t-il ?


**Hello les loulous ! Juste un petit OS Clexa qui j'espère vous plaira :) Voila sinon pour situer le contexte, cela se passe au temps des rois et des reines et Clarke est de maison noble alors que Lexa ne l'est pas héhé.**

 **Ah je voulais aussi vous dire que le rated M n'est vraiment pas là pour rien donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir XD**

 **DISCLAMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RJ ce qui est évident puisque je n'aurai pas tuer Lexa si j'étais la showrunneuse aha.**

 **Voila il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Lexa entra dans la chambre de la Princesse.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Mademoiselle ? »

Son regard se plongea dans celui de la blonde. Ses yeux bleus étaient assombris par…du désir ? La Princesse était en train de la fixer.

Lexa déglutit en se rendant compte de l'ambiance pesante. Clarke se mordit la lèvre doucement et sans quitter la brune des yeux répondit :

« Approche. »

« Voulez-vous vous rafraîchir Mademoiselle ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud.. » Balbutia la jeune servante.

« Lexa, appelle moi Clarke je te l'ai déjà dit et non, je vais très bien merci. »

Clarke se déplaça en un éclair et sans même que la brune ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de sa maîtresse. Elle en eu le souffle coupé.

« Tu es tellement belle… »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Lexa l'entendit parfaitement et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle sentit aussi ses joues s'enflammer ce qui parut plaire a la blonde qui sourit doucement. Clarke reprit :

« Et si adorable quand tu rougis. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Clarke, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne-»

« Oserait tu remettre mes ordres en question Lexa ? » coupa la blonde joueuse.

« Non, Clarke. »

La Princesse s'approcha alors davantage de la brune jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche.

« Très bien alors maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

Lexa s'exécuta. Elle sentit le corps de la blonde se coller contre le sien et ne put retenir un halètement. Des lèvres vinrent se presser contre sa gorge et la langue chaude de Clarke lui lécha doucement la paniqua.

« Clarke… non je…Oh mon dieu.. »

La blonde venait de glisser une main sous son haut. Elle lui caressa le ventre et fit le contour de ses abdos du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne comprends pas Clarke… » Lexa se recula. « Si quelqu'un apprend ce que l'on fait, je serais jetée en aux cachots. »

« Personne ne l'apprendra, et si jamais c'est le cas, je les empêcherai de t'emmener ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu est une servante et moi la maudite héritière, que l'on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer. »

Lexa se figea. « Tu…. Tu m'aimes ? »

Le regard de Clarke changea. Il se fit plus tendre.

« Depuis le premier jour… » Un doux sourire s'en suivit.

La brune se jeta sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Fougueusement. Puis plus doucement. Quand l'air leur manquèrent, elles se reculèrent lentement, front contre front.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Clarke se pencha en avant et attrapa à son tour les lèvres de Lexa. Leur langues se retrouvèrent et se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. La passion reprit le dessus et Lexa poussa Clarke contre un mur. Elle plaça ses mains sur les fesses de la princesse et vint embrasser sa gorge. Clarke poussa un gémissement ce qui excita Lexa au plus haut point. Elle souleva alors la blonde qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle la plaqua contre le mur de plus belle. La brune revint embrasser sa belle a pleine bouche et haleta quand elle se rendit compte que Clarke se frottait contre elle. Celle-ci avait les joues rosies, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés. Elle était magnifique.

Alors Lexa fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde et en plaça une sur un de ses sein. Clarke laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et la brune retourna loger sa bouche sur sa gorge. Elle descendit sa deuxième main vers l'entre jambe de sa belle. Quand elle entra en elle, Clarke gémit contre l'oreille de Lexa qui se sentit s'humidifier.

« Tu es trempée… »murmura-t elle.

« C'est de ta faute» gémit la blonde.

Elle commença a faire de lents va et vient en Clarke.

« Ca va ? »

Clarke fit des mouvements de bassins pour accentuer la pression.

« Je ne te fait pas mal ? » demanda Lexa.

Les yeux de la princesse s'ouvrirent et elle regarda sa compagne avec luxure.

« Clarke ? »

« Ecoutes moi bien Lexa, je veux que tu me prennes de toute tes forces contre ce mur c'est un ordre ! »

Le regard de la brune changea. Elle prit un air déterminé et enfonça avec violence ses doigts en Clarke a une allure plus que rapide. Quand elle sentit que la blonde était proche, elle rajouta son pouce sur son -ci ne tarda pas a venir.

« Oh mon dieu Lexa ! » Cria-t-elle.

Mais heureusement la main de sa belle s'était placée sur sa bouche avant que toute la cour n'entende le bruit de leur ébats. La jeune brune continua ses va et vient pour prolonger l'orgasme de la princesse. Clarke était vidée de toute énergie et Lexa la porta de ses bras musclés jusqu'au lit. Elle la déposa doucement et s'allongea à coté d'elle. Après quelques minutes, Clarke se redressa et se plaça entre les cuisses de la brune sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien dire.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te rends la pareille mon amour. »

« Tu n'est pas obligée tu sais. » sourit Lexa.

« J'en ai très envie figure toi. » sourit la blonde le regard à nouveau empli de désir.

« Tu n'est jamais rassasiée je me trompe ? » dit la jeune femme dans un petit rire au quel Clarke répondit par un baiser.

« De toi, jamais. »

Elle attrapa sauvagement les cuisses de Lexa, les écarta et la tira contre elle. Clarke la déshabilla rapidement et vint se placer sur elle. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement et la princesse colla son sexe chaud contre celui humide de Lexa. Elle commença une friction qui fit gémir sa belle. Les cris résonnaient dans la pièce et c'est à bout de souffle qu'elles vinrent ensembles quelques minutes plus tard, l'une étant déjà bien excitée et l'autre dont l'endurance avait été épuisée lors du premier round.

Clarke embrassa une dernière fois Lexa et se retourna. La brune se cala dans son dos, son bras l'entoura et ses doigts vinrent s'entrelacer avec ceux de sa bien aimée. Enfin, elles s'endormirent paisiblement, oubliant le temps d'une nuit que l'une était l'héritière du Royaume d'Arcadia et que l'autre n'était qu'une simple fille du peuple, destinée a être une servante pour la restant de ses jours.

L'amour triomphait une fois de plus et triompherait toujours.

* * *

 **Voili Voilou ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout ! (en restant poli bien sûr :D)**


End file.
